Chosen
by uoduck
Summary: One minute Hannah was dying at the hands of Voldemort and his minions, listening to the screams of his friends, the next she felt bathed in peace and warmth. She heard two beautiful voices talking: one deep and gruff(he sounded like a one of the blacksmiths old), the other light and musical(and the other woman's voice reminded her of the earth). They give her another chance at life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

Hannah was exhausted, dehydrated, starving, and hurting all over; she had been a captive of Voldemort for two months and no one had come to rescue her. She knew she probably already looked like a corpse; her body was emaciated and there was blood all over her and all of it was her own. She could feel the blood trickling out of separate wounds all over her body; she had been tortured and raped each day for everyday of her captivity. It had been Tom's decree the very first day they had take her. Her magic was depleted and didn't have the chance to recharge, as the cell that she was in dampened her very essence. Her holly wand had been snapped the instant that they had captured her. That had been like losing a limb to her; it had been her first wand.

She tried to move a little toward a cleaner area of her cell, but she then she remembered that she could barely move. Her limbs didn't obey at all; they were too skinny.

She sighed and grimaced at the movement in her limbs. when she heard someone walk up to her cell and open it. She hoped that this was the last time that she had to go through this; she couldn't take it anymore. It turned out to be Tom again; his snake face so disgusting her now that she didn't look at him. His features had become more creature like over the past two months.

He stopped and bared his teeth at her, hissing. "All of your friends and allies are dead! Now, it's your turn." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Hannah sighed again, though there was no sound that came from it, "Finally!"

"Avada Kedrava!" The last thing Hannah saw was the arcing of a green light heading straight to her and she was under no illusion that her mother's love would protect her again this time.

* * *

The next thing Hannah felt was a lovely warmth and light, though it was just at the right level as to let her eyes adjust. She was in a wooded clearing with the sun shining through it. And just enough heat to make her toes curl in delight. She hadn't been warm in a long time. When she tried moving, she was overjoyed to realize she could move again! When she looked over her body, her skin was a pale pink and she wasn't covered in she could definitely feel her magic looked around when she realized she could hear two people talking. One was definitely male, as he sounded like one the blacksmiths of old, very gruff and deep, and the other was clearly female. The other woman's voice sounded very earthy, like she had spent a lot of time in fresh air and forests.

Hannah started to slowly stretch and sit up when the man and woman came closer. She startled a little at their appearance; the man had a hammer hanging from his belt and the woman had a circlet of leaves on, flowers threaded through her hair and wore a robe in a deep green. The two were glowing, just a little, as if they were gods or spirits or something.

"My daughter," the woman murmured. "Much ill has been done to you."

"Who are you?" Hannah asked curiously. "And where am I?"

"I am Yavanna, child," the other woman answered.

"And I am Aulë," the man said in a deep voice.

Hannah watched as Yavanna reached a hand into her robes and pulled out a long stick and handed it to her.

"My wand!" She hesitantly reached for it and Yavanna extended her hand toward her. Hannah joyously grabbed it and held it against her chest. It had been mended and she could feel her magic responding to it.

"We have come to offer you another life. A life that would be more rewarding than your old one," Yavanna said, looking straight at her.

Hannah tilted her head, "You mean I'm not dead?"

"No, you did die in your world and for that I am sorry. We have been in need of someone to help my children for a long time and we have picked you," Aulë replied gruffly.

However, we need to have a talk with the one that is suppose to look after your kind,"Aulë muttered. "Sheshouldn't have let it get that abhorrent."

"Yes, we do. We could bring Manwë with us; he did see your condition when you first came," Yavanna beamed at her husband. Aulë grinned at his wife's idea.

Hannah felt her cheeks warm at the beings discussing her condition; it must have been horrendous. She hated being weak and before she died, she had just been staring off into space, unable to move or do anything, except wait for someone to kill her.

Yavanna looked at Aulë and smiled then turned back to Hannah, her eyes twinkling. "You would be stronger and healthier in the life that we would provide you. You would also be one of Aulë's children, not human as you are now."

Hannah pondered that and glanced up at them from the bed. "Are you spirits or something, cause you're kind of glowing."

Aulë chuckled, "We are called the Valar, young one."

"We helped shape this world," Yavanna added.

* * *

"Would I be able to keep my magic?" Hannah asked, after a few minutes, fidgeting in bed. She wanted to be up and about; she always was a bad patient.

"Yes, you would," Yavanna replied. The woman looked closer at Hannah. "I think you have reached a decision, have you not?"

"I,... yes, I have. I accept your offer," Hannah replied. "I want to feel strong again."

"Very well," Aulë accepted. "Off you go then."

Hannah felt something akin to apparition then her vision melted into blackness.

"Good luck, child."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Dragon!"**

Hanna startled and turned up at the sound of Prince Thorin's voice. Everyone around her did the same, going stock still then chaos erupted. Her class was in the middle of going through their paces, learning sword fighting near the gate of Erebor. There was an unequal proportion of male dwarves to female dwarves in her class; she was one of two young female dwarves to seven young male dwarves. She turned to glance toward their teacher, who was a middle aged male dwarf. He glanced up too, gaping at the battlements where the prince's voice had come from.

Then their teacher sprang into motion, shouting out, "Everyone go home! You're dismissed! Don't tarry!"

Hanna watched as her classmates obeyed and started to sprint toward the family quarters in the lower levels of Erebor. She waved at her friend Adana and started to follow her when her instincts told her not to go further into Erebor on this day. She wavered between going to get her parents when the dwarven soldiers that formed the guard and the main army came running up to the gate. She was frozen in place, watching the guard led by Prince Thorin point their spears toward the gate. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone pushed her in the direction of the lower levels.

And now she could indeed hear what was probably the dragon. It reminded her of what dragons from her old life sounded like. She began to run toward her home and when she arrived at the stairs that would take her down, she felt and heard a big explosion. The gate had just been breached. She was far enough away from the gate that her ears were the only thing affected. There was a ringing in her ears and she undid her braids around her ears and covered them. She paled and turned around, ears still ringing.

What she saw took her breath away. This dragon was much bigger than the dragons she had seen before. Smaug, as it could only be Smaug as he was the last dragon in this land, tromped through the assembled dwarves, swatting them into the walls and not even caring if he stepped on them. The giant red dragon swayed into the city of Erebor, occasionally letting loose some fire. The screams from Smaug's victims were dulled to her ears, which she was very thankful for. There was not a single one of the dwarven soldiers that were still fighting or upright; they were either injured or dead.

Hannah could feel her body start to tremble at the amount of blood and death and the smell, but steadied her body and started to quietly run toward the gate. There were other dwarves that were now running out of Erebor, fleeing from the dragon. She arrived to where the soldiers were, seeing that some had gotten up and were rousing the others. A couple were helping the escaping dwarves out of the gate and into the valley beyond.

Hannah went from soldier to guard, waking up any injured and passing them off to others. When she came across the unconscious prince, she knelt down and checked him over for any injury. He just seemed to be stunned by the explosion, so she just pushed just a little seed of magic toward him to get him to wake up. Seeing no injuries, she touched a hand to his shoulder and shook him gently.

"My prince, you need to wake up!" She muttered urgently. "We need to get out of here!"

Hannah watched as Prince Thorin groaned, but did wake up. He startled, glanced at her then stood up. Hannah watched as he started to run towards where the royal wing was. She glanced at him, then looked around for a spare weapon. She located a sword that had gotten dropped in the first couple of moments and followed though she still had a lingering fear of them after all this time, she ran after him, wanting to make sure he would be okay.

Thorin turned to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes to which she nodded. "Quickly!"

Then he took off with Hannah following him. They ran together toward the throne room and Hannah scanned it. There were dwarves running back in the direction of the gate and the dragon was treading at a rather fast pace in their direction. Hannah saw Thorin quickly scan the throne and then turn into the treasure room. His father and siblings must have already gotten out, as Hannah didn't spot them.

She followed the prince into the treasure room and spotted King Thror grasping into the big treasure pile. Only for the dragon to drop into the treasure room and submerge into the treasure piles.

"No!" King Thror shouted and was swiftly pulled back by Prince Thorin who steered his grandfather back out of the room. Hannah went into step behind them, her blade at the ready.

* * *

By the time they made it out, it was clear that Erebor was lost. Once Hannah was out of the city, she turned back. She clenched her jaw in a pained expression; she had just lost her parents and her friends. And her home... Tears started to well in her eyes and she blinked them back. Now was not the time. She swallowed and turned to follow the other refugees of Erebor, feeling lost and sick to her stomach.

She turned to glance at Prince Thorin, who had started to shout toward the hill that was at the other side of the valley from Erebor. She followed his gaze and spotted an army of elves, led by King Thranduil on his steed. Hannah felt hope stir in her chest at the sight of it, only for it to deflate when the Elven king shook his head and turned to go back.

She slumped then went to help some of the other women that managed to get out with their children. "Come on," her voice breaking as she shouted to the others. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years, elves, dwarves and men alike had seen a certain mysterious big cat running around the countryside. They weren't able to quite catch a more certain glimpse of it, as it didn't stay in one place for very long. But occasionally, loud yowling was heard across the Wold or one particular day, the cat ran right by Minas Tirith. It was also seen by dwarves in the Iron Hills. Then it was seen by a few men in Edoras and Helms Deep then by elves from Rivendell and elves in Lothlorien. The people who had seen the big cat would always comment that it seemed upset, withdrawn and distressed.

Coincidentally, people only saw it on the anniversary of the sacking of Erebor. Though, only dwarves knew that date; it was only one day a year that the cat was seen.

Not a single person tried to hunt it down though, the cat never gave them a reason to. It was never seen hunting down livestock or anything else that big wild cats usually did. But whenever someone saw it, it was always healthy looking: shiny light brown coat and tail. It was obviously a female cat, as it didn't have the impressive mane that a male cat did.

* * *

**2911**

When the Fell Winter came to the Shire, many hobbits were forced to shut their doors and lock them against the cold, dreary weather. The snow came and the hobbits hadn't seen snow like that, ever. It impacted their crops and killed their gardens and many hobbits moved across the river to live with their cousins in Buckland. Then the wolves came, howling and attacking anything that came across their path.

Belladonna and Bungo Baggins had never seen anything like this winter and they were scared. They kept their little Bilbo inside, just like the other hobbits did with their fauntlings. But after a few days of going through their pantry and not being able to go out to the market, they looked at each other and had an unspoken conversation. They knew each other very well by now that they didn't need to talk. A couple hours later, they bundled up Bilbo and themselves, grabbed torches and two or three makeshift weapons.

"Mama, where are we going?" Bilbo asked, holding on tight to Belladonna's coat. She smiled reassuringly, though it was a smile laden with anxiety. They were going to try to make it over to Belladonna's Took cousins over in Buckland and stay with them for the duration of this winter. She winced when she heard the howling of the ever present starving wolves off in the distance. She was going to bring her frying pan, just in case.

"We're going to see your cousins," Belladonna murmured, running her hand through Bilbo's brown curls in a soothing manner.

"But, it's cold out!" Bilbo exclaimed, hugging himself to emphasize that. Even with a coat on, it was cold in Bag End; they hadn't been able to go out and get some firewood to heat the smial up.

"I'm ready!" Bungo called out to her, coming over to stand next to her. Belladonna could see that he had a slingshot in his pocket, the one that she had made for him a couple of years ago for her birthday.

"Sweetheart, I know," Belladonna replied, tugging Bilbo even closer to her. "We need to, though."

Bilbo glanced up at her and nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Her heart gave a squeeze in her chest at his little brave expression. Oh, how she loved him and her Bungo.

They headed out a couple minutes later when there was no more howling and trudged through the snow. As they crossed through Hobbiton and past it, it began to pour rain down on them. Belladonna began to think that they had made it past any fear of wolves when she heard howling much closer than it had been. Her heart stopped for a minute then started to race. Though, she did steady herself, thinking of the adventures she had been on with Gandalf when she had been a fauntling herself.

She glanced Bungo's way and gazed at him and nodded. She pulled out her frying pan and he pulled out his slingshot and they both pulled Bilbo behind them. The wolves came out of the snow and the small little forested area right outside of Hobbiton, growling and snapping. They were emaciated and their coats were thin enough that Belladonna felt a little pity for them. Belladonna could feel Bilbo start to shake with fear and once again her heart stilled. But she readied herself to protect her family.

Bilbo didn't know what to do when his parents pushed him behind a rock and told him to stay put. The wolves scared him enough to shock him into staying still. Though he did obey their orders, even when he heard the screaming of the wolves. However, when he heard a scream of pain from his papa, he jumped out of his hiding place. Bilbo ran to his dad, who was on the ground and bleeding from a massive wolf bite on his chest.

"Papa!" Bilbo exclaimed worriedly. He saw Belladonna race over at the same time, still holding her favorite frying pan.

"Bungo!"

Belladonna looked over at Bungo's stomach and felt herself go pale and lightheaded. There was so much blood racing from her husband's stomach. She reached out her hands to put them over the wound, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. Bilbo was staring at Bungo with wide eyes, eyes that were starting to fill with tears.

"Papa!"

"My loves," Bungo said weakly.

Belladonna felt her eyes fill with tears then stiffened when she heard the padding of feet. Bungo's eyes widened and he handed Bilbo his slingshot and pointed with the last of his energy behind her.

She turned around to see the last of the wolves and raised her frying pan only to startle at the appearance of a lioness. The big cat started to growl menacingly and lowered itself to a pouncing posture, slowly moving its' tail side to side. Belladonna saw the wolf stop advancing toward her and turn around.

The two animals charged each other, the cat giving a loud roar before it did and collided. Belladonna turned back to Bungo and Bilbo only to see... She gave a choked sob of anguish and pulled her son into her arms as he cried. The sounds of the battle between the wolf and the lioness continued for a few minutes until she heard the strangled scream of the wolf. Bilbo shook in her arms, not just from the cold rain and she shook alongside him.

It was silence after she heard the wolf die and she hoped that the lioness had left them be. Though when Bilbo spooked and went still in her arms, she looked up, only for her eyes to widen in astonishment. The lioness had padded over to them and tucked herself up against Bilbo, trying to keep her son warm.

Belladonna glanced into the lion's eyes; they were a deep green and they held concern and worry in them. But they otherwise held no aggression or predatory urges in them. Belladonna could also see that there was no blood anywhere on the lioness's snout and muzzle, it was like the cat had cleaned her mouth before going up to keep the hobbits warm.

"Bilbo," Belladonna started softly, keeping her gaze resolutely up and not down where her... She rubbed her eyes to clear them of any lingering tears; she would have time to cry later, she needed to get herself and her son to her Took cousins in Buckland.

* * *

AN: Okay, so sorry for the wait with this one. I also have a question for you guys. I have a two different pairing options for this fic and I can't decide.

Thorin/Bilbo/Hannah

Thorin/Hannah


End file.
